The Nightmare Queen
by Monsterremix
Summary: Everyone always writes stories about Pitch Black control someone for his plans right? What if Pitch wasn't the real Nightmare king that everyone thinks he is? And that someone else is pulling the strings for his actions against the guardians? This is BlackIce featuring a teen Pitch!


**I've had this is my head for a few days now**

 **Warnings: language, probably some bad grammar (I'm sorry if there any), and its going to have a teen Pitch but he will be nothing like his adult self, so, yeah its going to have a lot of OOC in it**

 **Reminders to all readers its blackice meaning yaoi meaning Jack x teen Pitch! well later on so if you don't like boyxboy love then don't read!**

 **On with the story!~~~~**

It's been eight long years since Pitch's defeat with the Guardians of childhood. It was peaceful for a while with everything being back to normal for them. North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy are always busy with their work as per usual. Jamie and his friends are all teenagers and still believe in the guardians and Jack still being a trouble maker. Everyone was happy with their lifes the way they are.

Except for a certain white-haired teen, who wondered what be came of the Boogeyman. Sure he's was mean, selfish, and evil but he was just tired of being invisible like Jack, he was just tired of being rejected by everyone, again like Jack. During Pitch's absence, the winter teen could help be find some similarities between him and the nightmare king. Jack was wondering if Pitch meant what he said when he longed for a family was true or not. So secretly the winter teen searched for the Boogeyman without his comrades knowing about it.

Despite the years pasted he keep on looking for the gray skinned man that seems to have disappeared into thin air. Wandering around his lake in Burgess.

"Where on earth are you Pitch?" he asked softly to himself, sitting on a branch while the sun goes down. Day turns in to night and yellow sand comes out to deliver dreams, watching the sand go in to room giving dreams to children.

A scream echoed through the woods all the way to Jack ears, turning to the direction it's coming from. Jack races (with help of the wind) over to the screams, dodging trees and branches as he go's.

Stopping above the sense unfolding under him. big, black, wolfs are attacking a spirit that's bleeding on the cold snow*. Jack lands in of the person and hits one of the wolf's with his staff: sending it flying to a tree in the distance. The spot where the wolf was hit is covered with ice, spreading rapidly over its victim. The creature shudder for a moment before the corpse turned completely frozen, the other wolf's saw this and ran away.

Jack watched the wolf's run until they were out of sight then his turned his gaze to the body below to see that guy was torn to shreds and losing alot of blood. He picked up the dude, wind carrying them all the way to North's workshop.

"North!?" Jack cried as he went through the door of his library. North back was to him so he assumed that Jack was over excited about thing again. "Jack! Nice to see you again so what do I owe the pleasu-" he stopped talking when he saw both boys covered in crimson liquid "take them to the Infirmary now!" He ordered the nearest yeti who escorted them there while North looking for the first aid.

Once he found it, he ran to the Infirmary with where boths boys were and went to work.

Several hours later North finally finished fixing the stranger up (because Jack don't get hurt, just so blood on his clothes). He took a seat cross from Jack who is wearing fluffy snowflake printed pj's until his clothes are clean. Now it is time to get a better look at the young man beside him, well the first thing that stands out is the bright red hair that seemed to shine in the light. His skin is a healthy peach color that's currently wrapped up in bandages but the disturbing thing is this guy looks like Jack's age, seventeen.

North noticed this too and gave Jack his full attention, his face turns serious; telling the winter teen to explain through his expression. Unfortunately, Jack doesn't get the message.

"Is he going to be okay?"

North sighed. He is getting to old for this. "He well be fine just a few deep cuts that needed stitching thats all now how did he get them may I ask?"

"By a small pack of wolfs" Jack answers, North rolls his hand a few time, meaning for him to give more details.

"I was by my lake in Burgess watching the dreams when I heard some screaming. I went to where the screams were coming from to find wolf's were attacking him so I scared them off and carried him here." Jack said

North nods at the information he was just given, his lips turn into a big frown "Did you see or hear anything else" he asked.

Jack shook his head and looked down at the ground when a hand is placed upon his shoulder, lifting his face up to see North stare at him with concern "It is all right, you did the best you could do to help this young man and that's all I could ask from you." He said in a cheerful tone to make the young teen feel better and it worked. Jack was his happy self again.

The older one of the two got up "Well, I think we should get some sleep, you may stay your room if you like, I'll contact the others in the morning." He offered the winter teen who hesitated before agreeing with him. Both of the them exit the Infirmary, leaving the patient to sleep.

The next day, North called his fellow guardians to the north pole which didn't take long for them to get here. He explains the situation to them and wanting them to help out when the stranger.

Arriving in the Infirmary after learning of this information about the unconscious stranger. Before anyone could say anything, a groan broke the silence; the stranger began to wake up.

A pair of dark blue orbs snap open

 *** in the movie, even though their dead they still had a body that can be physically hurt by another spirits, thought I should point that~**

 **I hope you liked it plz review and let me know if you want more** , **thank you and goodnight~**


End file.
